User talk:Darkchao700
Welcome! Welcome to the Wiki! This is a welcome greeting from HugeKidvsKatFan. Welcome to Kid vs Kat Wiki; hope you help to make KvK Wiki a better place. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Who is your favorite character? Want to Join Team Kat? Some of us got together and formed two teams: Team Coop and Team Kat, however, Team Kat has zero members! Want to join? You can be an editor of Team Kat. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Please click the signature button and type your screename so I know who sent the message, thank you! Great to Hear! Good; I thought I would never get members but you're the first! CLASSIFIED INFO: FOR TEAM KAT MEMBERS ONLY LOCATION OF TEAM KAT TYPE IN "KAT CLUB" ON KID VS KAT WIKI AND WE WILL BEAM YOU THERE (lol) If you want to be leader I wouldn't mind but I did start it; I need people who can edit well and if you can you can be the MAIN EDITOR of TEAM KAT! You can eddit the site whenever you want just let me know first if you plan to get rid of my picture. --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS YET. DOWN WITH TEAM COOP; COOP'S LUCK WILL RUN OUT EVENTUALLY AND THEN WE WILL STRIKE!!! MRHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEOOOW! Almost Cracked the Message; DON'T MESS WITH IT; I HAVE A SYSTEM!!! I'm almost done cracking your message so don't touch it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 01:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Link Kat Club! I like the idea of adding the Category: Kat Club, just don't forget to link it to the ACTUAL Kat Club. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I might put everything back on TEAM KAT though so don't make THAT PAGE LOOK TOO GOOD ;) CRACKED!!! The code has been cracked: Dear journal, I appear to have teleported to a odd planted, thier apears to be life on this planted and water and it not to far from the sun. but takeing over this planet wont be easy, due to the fact that a boy name Coop who know what I am, he also broke my teleportfunction on collar thier no way I can get home now, life not all bad on this planet, I have a "owner" called Millie and she treats me like a king, well sometime, so ill keep in contact with you. your friend Kat (Mispelling of words included) P.S: NOW I'VE GOT ONE: Just about every symbol is used DO NOT COUNT THESE: (.,?!;:) Everything is spaced out correctly Enjoy :) 0=a 1=b 2=c 3=d 4=e 5=f 6=g 7=h 8=i 9=j @=k #=l $=n %=m Џ=o Ж=p φ=q ^=r &=s *=t Ђ=u <=v >=w -=x љ=y +=z CLASSIFIED (FOR TEAM KAT MEBERS ONLY): 8* 8& *8%4 5Џ^ Ђ& *Џ 608$ 102@ ЏЂ^ ЖЏ>4^ 0$3 2^Ђ&7 T40% 2ЏЏЖ; 60*74^ 0& %0$љ @0* %4%14^& 0& љЏЂ 20$! љЏЂ^ #4034^, 7Ђ64@83v<&@0*50$ How Are Things Going? I see you want me to edit a video page; I'll get to it later. P.S: Did you crack that code yet? :) P.P.S: Am I allowed to put boxes on my page like yours? --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan You Can't Edit? I'm sorry you can't edit that page; I think you need permission from Parsonsda or maybe I have to give you permission, I don't know; I'm new to the Wiki way of life. I get by by learning about the different codes and using them properly; most of the time I just use copy and paste. Moving on, I'll look into it and I'll ask Parsonsda for u! ALL HAIL TEAM KAT!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Fan Kat? Where is that exactly? --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan The Code Did you crack my coded letter yet? --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Got You an early Christmas Present :) Click It to See It! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Parsonsda said there are no locks/protection on Team Kat; he thinks it's just you. Can't Crack It, Huh? I guess my coding skills are better than I thought :) HINT: TAKE IT ONE SYMBOL AT A TIME! 0=a 1=b 2=c 3=d 4=e 5=f 6=g 7=h 8=i 9=j @=k #=l $=n %=m Џ=o Ж=p φ=q ^=r &=s *=t Ђ=u <=v >=w -=x љ=y +=z CLASSIFIED (FOR TEAM KAT MEBERS ONLY): It is time for us to gain back our power 0$3 2^Ђ&7 T40% 2ЏЏЖ; 60*74^ 0& %0$љ @0* %4%14^& 0& љЏЂ 20$! љЏЂ^ #4034^, 7Ђ64@83v<&@0*50$ ............................................................................................ I did some for u; try to figure out the rest :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Need Videos Added? Give me the link to the video and I'll take care of the rest. Just so you know, I made the "The Kitty Vanishes" pages and links. --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Did you enjoy my gift? If you get this message, answer back --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan